Azúcar Ardiente
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren conoció a Levi de una manera fortuita. Y aunque le lleva 20 años y sus amigos lo juzgan, no puede importarle menos, porque lo que Levi puede proporcionarle va a más allá de simples regalos, aunque tenga que cargar con la condena del mundo. Riren/Sugar Daddy/R18/Leom/Smut/One Shot - Para Nana Ral y RivaiFem TA - Loviu chics!


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, aquí son las tres y media y yo publicando, para no faltar a mi costumbre. Espero les guste este one shot que fue una ocurrencia rápida. Quiero y exijo mi suggar daddy, preferiblemente que sea como Levi. Bueno, es todo pornoso como me venían pidiendo, creo que posiblemente me pasé de la raya... lo hice? reviews? Bye.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, que ya se imaginaba lo que le íbamos a hacer a Levi, jeje.

 **Advertencias:** R18, lemon sin muchas vueltas, porque si y ya, así que a los que no les guste leer de sexo ya saben.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"No es el sexo el que nos da placer, sino el amante"**_

 _ **Marge Piercy**_

.

.

 ** _"Eren quería esa consola... sabía que apenas se la pidiera… la obtendría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan fácilmente..."_**

"¡Fácilmente un carajo!", se lamentó, sabiendo de antemano que todo tenía un precio... está vez sería hasta el final, estaba seguro...

Levi le devolvió la mirada, con esa sonrisa enigmática como la de la Mona Lisa, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Se relamió los labios esperando que se lo pidiera. "Anda mocoso", pensó el señor billetes, "anda, pídelo, sé que lo deseas, así como yo deseo ese tentador cuerpecito que escondes bajo ese ceñido pantalón de marca".

— ¡Qué linda es! -dijo el joven suspirando, mirando apenas de reojo al otro que reposaba su brazo contra el respaldo del sillón mientras sostenía la revista en la mano con la foto del objeto de su deseo-. Siempre quise tener una... -tal vez la cara de cachorro suplicante hiciera efecto... ¡por favor que hiciera efecto!

Pero Levi ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, siguió verificando qué serie mirar en Netflix, mientras con una mano apuntaba el control a su enorme televisor de 50 pulgadas, y la otra revolvía en el bolsillo de su camisa para sacar un cigarrillo para fumar. Como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

—Increíble, es la Play 4 Pro de un Tera, pensé que no estaría disponible hasta el año entrante –continuó intentando llamar la atención del mayor, al fin Levi lo miró poniendo esa mueca en su rostro en la que parecía prestarle atención a lo que decía, pero en verdad no era así.

Casi se atraganta con el humo al ver un leve puchero del joven, por lo que cedería un poco.

—Parece… interesante, cuéntame más sobre esa consola de juegos.

Los ojos de Eren parecieron brillar y se acercó al hombre bajando completamente la guardia, entusiasmado, para mostrarle la revista.

—Mira, esta es la versión mejorada de la Play 4, y si te creas tu cuenta Playstation Plus tienes accesos a juegos gratis mensuales y a pre ventas exclusivas, incluso te permite subir un fragmento de video de tu juego más reciente a la nube.

Levi acarició sutilmente la nuca del joven mientras miraba con tranquilidad la revista, como si esa caricia fuera de lo más normal.

—Oh, así que fragmento de video, ¿eso es importante?

— ¡Claro que lo es! Eso hace que tus experiencias de multijugador sean muchísimo más divertidas, es como cuando… como cuando repiten un gol de tu equipo favorito en *slowmotion (*cámara hiper lenta).

—Así que slowmotion, ¿mmm? Me parece que tengo mucho que aprender sobre tecnología.

— ¡Te enseñaré! –dijo Eren emocionado-. Mira esto, viene con dos controladores DualShock 4, ¡son DualShock 4! ¿Sabes qué significa?

Levi se acercó tanto al joven, evitando que se alejara poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros, y le habló de una manera muy sexy muy cerca de su oído.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea, ¿qué significa?

Eren se ruborizó un poco por la cercanía, y se recriminó comportarse como una niña virgen, siendo que él tenía bastante experiencia… bueno, la tenía, con mujeres al menos. Pero Levi era el primer hombre con el que se relacionaba de esa manera, y por la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas, era más que obvio que no podía seguir huyendo por más tiempo.

No es como si no quisiera tener relaciones con Levi, más bien tenía un miedo tremendo, cosa que jamás admitiría abiertamente, al dolor que le produciría entregar su lindo culo, porque después de la última vez, que solo fueron caricias, unas muy fogosas por cierto, quedó más que claro quién iba a ser la parte dominante… y no, no era él.

También sabía que se estaba aprovechando de Levi, bueno era una forma de decir, el hombre le daba con el gusto a sus caprichos, porque con su status de estudiante universitario y un trabajo de medio pelo, apenas podía costearse la comida y un cuartucho de mala muerte. Jean se terminó enterando de sus andanzas y se le burló hasta el infinito.

 _— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Bastardo gay! Pensar que traías muertas a Mikasa y a Annie, ja, ja, ja, ¿y ahora te pavoneas con ese viejo rico? Eres de lo peor, dime… ¿qué se siente tener un Sugar Daddy?_

 _— ¿Un qué?_

 _—Jean quiere decir que tienes un viejo que te mantiene y te da dinero a cambio de un poco de "amor" –habló Armin mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Eren se puso rojo._

 _—Levi es mi novio, no un Daddy lo-que-mierda-sea –dijo de manera tajante y poniendo mala cara._

 _—Ya, Eren –exclamó su mejor amigo-, no le hagas caso a Jean, yo también opino que para el amor no hay edad, ni género. Y si te sientes bien con Levi, pues adelante, no tienes que darle explicaciones a nadie._

 _—Vamos, no bromees, imbécil –le dijo Jean mirándolo molesto-. Deja de poner cara de mártir, admite que estás con el viejo porque te gusta su dinero, si fuera barrendero ni lo hubieras mirado._

 _— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, idiota? –Eren se puso de pie con los puños cerrados y Armin trató de atajarlo para que no se le fuera encima a Jean._

 _—Pues eso, que eres una zorra, una zorra que abre las piernas por dinero, ¿cuál es el problema?_

 _— ¡No es así! ¡Levi me gusta, me gusta mucho! Y aún si no me diera un solo centavo, lo mismo estaría con él, ¡cabeza de caballo de corcho, idiota malparido!_

 _—Eres una puta, Eren Jaeger, una puta fácil, acéptalo y ya._

 _Armin terminó siendo pisado por su mejor amigo, Jean se llevó un ojo morado y Eren un pómulo hinchado que esa misma noche fue atendido por Levi en la cocina de su casa._

 _— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te peleaste? –le preguntó el hombre asentando el hielo envuelto en una mullida toalla blanca de mano sobre la herida. Eren al principio se resistió, pero ante la insistencia de Levi, que no iba a detenerse hasta llegar al meollo del asunto, se lo dijo._

 _—El imbécil de Jean dijo que yo era una puta… que estaba contigo por tu dinero… -el hombre vio que las preciosas gemas esmeraldas que Eren tenia por ojos, se llenaban de agua._

 _—Ya veo… Bueno, no está del todo errado… excepto que yo no obtengo nada de sexo, deberías haberle dicho eso, ja, ja –se rió sarcásticamente-. Ey, es una broma, relájate, estás muy tenso, mocoso –dijo magreándole la cabeza._

 _—Yo no soy una puta –rezongó por lo bajo-, soy un puto en todo caso._

 _Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír cómplices._

 _—Eso es, me gusta verte de buen humor. Ahora, si no estás muy herido, coge el teléfono y pide la cena, no tengo ganas de cocinar esta noche, tuve una jornada muy dura._

El motivo por el que se conocieron fue completamente fortuito. Eren estaba yendo en su modesto Fiat 600 a casa de sus padres. Al menos dos veces al año realizaba el viaje de 2000 kilómetros. La verdad era que los pasajes estaban más que caros y no podía darse ese lujo. Con seguridad su madre le daría un par de dólares ahorrados que siempre le juntaba para sus visitas.

Su padre estaba orgulloso de él y de su carrera. Era una familia humilde pero honesta. Eren estaba estudiando para recibirse de ingeniero químico, era un apasionado de las fórmulas y la física, y aunque no siempre sacaba altas notas, no iba a quejarse de su rendimiento académico que dentro de todo era aceptable. Se esforzaba muchísimo, porque no era tan fácil para él memorizar todas las fórmulas, la tabla y sus elementos, las matrices y vectores, pero no se rendía, e intentaba una y otra vez hasta poder lograrlo. Su espíritu de lucha, esa era una de las tantas cualidades que capturaron la atención de Levi.

Lamentablemente su auto se apagó del todo, estando a 300 kilómetros de la estación de servicio más cercana y bajo un sol de muerte a las dos de la tarde. Salía vapor blanco del motor y Eren no tenía ni la más pálida idea qué podía ser. Miró a la ruta para decepcionarse por lo desierto que se veía todo, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al ver unos buitres volando a lo lejos.

—Bien, no voy a desesperarme, ¿dónde dejé el celular? –Apenas lo agarró y vio la "x" roja arriba en el sector de señal, contuvo un grito-. ¡Joder! ¡Perfecto, malditamente perfecto!

Pateó la tierra un poco y finalmente se apoyó contra su auto cruzado de brazos. No lo pensó mucho, tomó su mochila, sacó su gorrita negra de la suerte, dejó todo cerrado y comenzó a caminar. No pasaba ni una puta *cachanilla (*la cosa esa redonda que es empujada por los vientos en el desierto). Se secó el sudor de la frente y continuó la trayectoria otra media hora. Ni siquiera se veía la estación a lo lejos, ni una casa, ni hablar de aunque más no fuera un cardo para darle sombra unos minutos. Nada, nada de nada. A esas alturas tenía la remera un poco empapada de sudor, y haciendo caso omiso de los rayos solares nocivos de ese horario, se la sacó porque no se aguantaba ni la ropa, ni qué decir de sus partes íntimas que estaban como una sopa.

Luego de otros tortuosos 30 minutos, sintió a lo lejos el ruido vibrante y suave de un motor. Se giró para mirar. Era un Ford Lincoln Continental 2017 color azul marino con vidrios polarizados. Parecía una nave espacial surcando la ruta casi sin tocarla. Eren abrió la boca anonadado con la belleza de esa máquina y aunque le pareció incluso un insulto, decidió hacerle dedo.

El auto le pasó por al lado como bólido llenándolo de la tierra y más viento caliente que iba levantando por detrás de él. Eren tosió un poco, pero se sorprendió de escuchar que frenaba más adelante. Luego el conductor hizo marcha atrás y el joven se acercó casi corriendo. Cuando la ventanilla bajó con el suave sonido eléctrico, Eren se encontró con un hombre vestido impecablemente, con un estilo de corte bastaste peculiar, como una onda militar por el rapado de la nuca y unos anteojos obscuros estilo aviador. Joder, se sentía el delicioso frío del aire acondicionado del coche salir por la rendija de la ventana.

—Hola, ¿estás estancado? –preguntó con una voz sexy y ronca, el extraño conductor.

—Bueno sí, mi auto, quedó parado y estoy yendo a la estación de servicio más cercana.

— ¿Quieres que te acerque? Voy para el norte, tengo un día entero de viaje más, así que…

— ¡Oh, muchas gracias, gracias, gracias! –dijo Eren muy feliz. Sacó rápidamente una remera limpia de su bolso y se la colocó antes de entrar. Maravilloso, ese auto era una locura, los asientos grandes, mullidos, parecía como si se hubiera echado en un sofá. Estaba fresco, olía a limpio y además ese misterioso conductor… no estaba nada mal.

Eren era bisexual, hasta donde sabía, pero desde la secundaria no había vuelto a incurrir en ninguna relación homosexual. Con su primer novio, un hermoso chico sureño, no habían ido más lejos de unos simples besos. Y luego vendría el largo noviazgo con Mikasa, y luego el más corto con Annie, de la que no sabía nada desde hacía al menos un año. El último tiempo estaba tan metido en la universidad que poco y nada había salido, tampoco que estuviera urgido. Pero admitía que le podía gustar tanto una linda mujer, como un apuesto hombre.

—Por cierto, me llamo Eren –dijo el joven amigablemente.

—Levi –respondió el otro, mientras ponía rock suave-. ¿Tu auto era ese fiat amarillo que está a un costado de la ruta allá atrás?

—Sí, ese es.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Ni idea, comenzó a salirle humo blanco del motor y no arrancaba.

— ¿No le haces una revisión mecánica a tu auto antes de viajar?

—No… tampoco sé mucho de eso.

—Mmm… sin duda eres un mocoso suicida –Eren se rió abiertamente y Levi lo miró con atención unos segundos sin desconcentrarse del camino. Joder que era hermoso. Levi venía de romper con Reinner, un soldado del ejército con el que habían convivido dos años. Hacía al menos seis meses que se habían dejado de frecuentar. Pero parecía que su suerte iba a cambiar. Viajando solo, viene a encontrarse con ese adonis, semi desnudo, con unos ojos que cortaban la respiración y además increíblemente simpático. Se había sacado la lotería.

— ¿Me llamaste mocoso? Ja, ja, suelen pedirme identificación para comprar alcohol todavía, pero lo cierto es que cumplo 21 en un mes. Y tú tienes… ¿35?

—41.

—Te mantienes bien –dijo asombrado auténticamente.

— ¿Tienes un trauma con esa palabra o algo?

—No, no, solo establecía algunos parámetros.

Y además no era un completo cabeza de chorlito. Levi hubiera ronroneado de gusto, pero se limitó a bufar sin abrir sus labios.

—Linda música –aduló Eren, la verdad es que ahora podía mirarlo con mayor atención. Levi parecía algo compacto, pero tenía un cuello musculoso y unas venas grandes que se perfilaban en sus delgadas manos. Con seguridad hacía pesas o boxeo, se notaba que era del tipo deportista. Su piel era deliciosamente blanca y cremosa, y mentiría si no admitía que se había imaginado besando su pecho. Miró por la ventana para disipar esos pensamientos calientes, no quería tener una erección y que lo bajaran de inmediato al horror de esa ruta desierta-. Oye, ¿hasta dónde viajas?

—Maine.

—Pero eso queda como a 3000 kilómetros.

—Sí.

— ¿No te convendría tomar un avión? Oh, disculpa, mmm, me gusta conversar y…

—No te disculpes, me agrada tu charla. Bueno, es verdad, podría tomar un vuelo y estar ahí en tres horas… sino fuera por el vértigo que sufro, y que además odio volar. Así que ya estoy acostumbrado a viajar mucho de esta manera.

—Oh… y… ¿eres de acercar a la gente en apuros a las gasolineras? –preguntó el chico con una espléndida sonrisa coqueta.

—Sólo si son tan lindos como tú.

Eren se puso rojo sin poder evitarlo, mientras tragaba en seco y sus dedos se movían nerviosamente sobre su regazo. Luego aprendería que Levi era una persona directa, que en pocas palabras podía dejarte completamente indefenso. Tal vez porque estaba ligado a su profesión, era abogado y además fiscal de distrito. En ese momento andaba investigando sobre un caso de corrupción policial muy importante. Por eso entrenaba tan duro, tenía que estar alerta y cuidarse bastante, hacer justicia en ese mundillo al que pertenecía hacía que la lista de sus enemigos no parara de crecer.

Finalmente terminaron en un hotel a la vera del camino. Levi se ofreció a pagarle los gastos al joven quien aceptó, pero que se comprometió a devolverle el favor apenas cobrara su sueldo. El hombre aceptó, aunque le dijo que podía ser en partes, que de todas maneras no era necesario, pero que si lo hacía sentir mejor lo hiciera. Por supuesto estuvieron en habitaciones diferentes, aunque Levi lo invitó a cenar. Estuvieron conversando y riéndose por más de tres horas. Luego al otro día viajarían por más de ocho horas y fue inevitable que entre coqueteos y coqueteos no se intercambiaran los celulares. Levi viajaba mucho, pero tenía un bonito departamento en la ciudad donde Eren vivía.

Se escribieron, mucho, y al fin comenzaron a salir. Hubo muchos besos y roces, pero siempre que llegaba el momento de sacarse la ropa Eren se ponía nervioso a más no poder, Levi era paciente, no quería asustarlo, pero claro, todo hombre tiene sus necesidades.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir? –le preguntó casual, mientras su boca besaba el tenso y bronceado cuello, Eren se mordió el labio inferior. Ya que, estaban juntos hacia dos meses, ese tipo lo volvía loco, aunque le llevara 20 años, y estaba seguro que no era por su dinero. Era piel, química, sentía su perfume importado mezclarse con su aliento a menta y sentía que se le aflojaban las piernas.

— ¿No es molestia?

—Me encantaría –susurró como un gato sobre su oído, y Eren largó un suspiro apretando la revista demás.

—Bueno, si hay pizza para cenar.

—Mocoso, por ti me comería un trozo de pastel –Levi odiaba los dulces, por lo que Eren sonrió.

— ¿Con ananá?

— ¡Joder, qué asco! Te diré qué, mitad hawaiana, y mitad normal.

—La pizza con ananá es normal.

—La pizza con ananá es sacrilegio –Eren hizo un mohín infantil.

—No tengo pijama.

—Bueno, siempre puedes dormir desnudo –el joven lo miró sorprendido-. Está bien señora castidad, te prestaré uno de los míos, aunque te quedarán cortos. Pero te bañas.

Vieron un poco de The Walking Dead en Netflix. Levi era un tipo ocupado, pero había reservado esos dos días para disfrutar con su novio. A Eren le encantaba acurrucarse en su trabajado pecho.

Levi tenía algunas canas plateadas revueltas entre su negro cabello, y su nuca rapada era deliciosa, Eren adoraba tocarla y arrancarle escalofríos al hombre. Levi no se quedaba atrás, ya había descubierto algunos puntos buenos de Eren y siempre los usaba a su favor. Luego de la suculenta cena se fueron al dormitorio. La cama de Levi era la puta gloria, mullida, grande y acolchonada.

El hombre salió del baño con un pantalón azul de seda que le quedaba una maravilla, y el divino torso lleno de abdominales completamente descubierto, Levi tragó duro.

—Ve a bañarte, mocoso, ni de coña te acostarás todo mugriento aquí.

—Sí, sí, ya voy.

—Aquí tienes –dijo alcanzándole un remerón.

— ¿Sólo esto?

— ¿Quieres una sotana?, se me acabaron, ven el año que viene, para el próximo Halloween.

Eren le sacó la lengua y se fue al baño.

—Oh, eso realmente me hiere profundamente –le dijo con sarcasmo Levi mientras se tiraba en su cama y dejaba música tántrica de fondo. Que ganas de ponerle las manos encima a ese mocoso escurridizo, pero lo dejaría acercarse. Las mejores piezas se devoraban despacio, y no tenía apuro. O bueno, tal vez sí, pero podía controlarse. Pero estaba algo cansado, por lo que estaba cabeceando, ¿qué carajos hacía el mocoso que se demoraba tanto? Por fin, de tanto esperar se durmió.

Eren salió rojo de tanto que había estado bajo el agua caliente, venía secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—Levi, ¿tienes secad-… ¿Levi? Joder, se durmió.

Se secó lo más que pudo, dejó la toalla tirada y se metió en la cama. Hizo un puchero, ciertamente no se esperaba que su galán se durmiera la primera noche que compartían. Se acurrucó a su lado. Levi era tan impecable, ni siquiera dormía. Joder, era taaan sexy y lindo, tan bien formado. Lo besó sutilmente., pero le otro no respondió siquiera. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba caliente, y no era por el agua. Pero es que tener a semejante belleza semi desnudo en la cama no ayudaba para nada, ni hablar de que ya llevaba casi un año y medio sin tener relaciones. Y no es que quisiera apresurar las cosas, pero Levi no parecía apurado… ¿acaso?... ¿Acaso no lo atraía lo suficiente? Refunfuñó un poco y se arrimó más. Aaah, olía condenadamente bien, ese veterano era malditamente perfecto.

Llevó sus manos a su bóxer y lo bajó un poco liberando su apretada erección. Bueno, tenía material invaluable frente a él, ¿por qué no aprovechar? Se lamió la palma de su mano, y mientras con esa comenzaba un muy suave vaivén sobre su hombría erecta, puso la otra mano delicadamente sobre ese torso de acero. Aaaah, si, era jodidamente delicioso. Comenzó a resoplar bajito, tragando de tanto en tanto, sintiendo que la excitación lo iba contaminando. Trató de apagar sus gemidos para no despertarlo, pero en cierto momento cerró los ojos para recrearse recordando los jugosos besos con Levi. Ese hombre sí que sabía cómo usar su lengua, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tenerlo entre las piernas, y el resultado era que se endurecía más y más, la punta de su glande comenzó a secretar pegajosas gotas de líquido pre seminal y los movimientos de su mano se aceleraron.

—Ey, ¿te ayudo con eso? –la grave y varonil voz le cortó la inspiración y lo miró con ojos sorprendidos, al fin le sonrió como un tonto, mientras Levi derrochaba deseo por sus ojos grises-. No te pongas a jugar tú sólo, eso es… egoísta…

Levi se posicionó sobre él y decir que lo devoró con su boca es poco. Eren apenas tenía tiempo de respirar, que de inmediato era asaltado por esos labios ardientes. Levi descendió por su cuello, succionando y lamiendo hambriento, sin importarle en absoluto si dejaba marcas o no, sus manos subieron el remerón hasta arriba y comenzó a atender su pecho con tranquilidad. Eren se retorcía y buscaba más fricción, pero Levi hacía lo imposible para no tocar su entrepierna. Lo había capturado de las muñecas.

—Yo te enseñaré a jugar sin invitarme, ya verás.

Se apoderó de sus pezones lamiendo y luego succionando con fuerza, Eren era increíblemente sensible en ese sector, gimió con fuerza, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Lo torturó por varios minutos.

—Ya… aaamm… Levi… aaah, por f-favor…

— ¿Por favor qué?

—Más abajo, aaargh… ya sabes…

— ¿Qué quieres, Eren? –dijo descendiendo un poco hasta su ombligo donde lo torturó a más no poder.

— ¡Joder, aaaah! Más… más abajo… por favor…

—Dilo apropiadamente…

—Mmm… chu… chúpame… vamos…

—No te entiendo…

— ¡Grrr! –Eren gruñó molesto y trató de zafarse pero no pudo-. Chúpame la verga.

—Oh, qué específico… que boca más sucia tienes, mocoso. Lo haré, con una condición… -Levi lo miró como un depredador y se relamió de gusto-. Te daré mucho placer, pero te entregarás por completo… si estás dispuesto, te prometo que será la mejor noche de tu vida.

Eren lo miró completamente rojo, pero estaba tan necesitado, y Levi que lo frustraba tanto.

—Es-está bien, seré tuyo, pe-pero sé suave… yo nunca…

—Lo sé… pero voy a necesitar que te limpies adecuadamente.

—Emm, yo… bueno… ya, ya lo hice…

Levi lo miró y sus ojos brillaron como los de una pantera. Soltó sus mano y posicionándose entre sus piernas sopló sobre la punta brillante y expectante de la hombría de Eren, quien se retorció de gusto.

—No voy a detenerme, digas lo que digas, ¿has entendido? –Eren asintió y al fin sintió como Levi le sacaba la ropa interior del todo y le abría aún más las piernas. Acercó su boca y comenzó a lamer por los costados, mordiendo y chupando suave, deleitándose con el sabor de los vellos del joven, algo largos pero limpios, descendió un poco y lamió sobre sus testículos, grandes y pesados.

—Aaah, aaah, Leviiii… -Eren jadeaba su nombre con la vos transfigurada por la pasión que le nublaba los sentidos.

Tiró con maestría de la piel rugosa de esa parte de su anatomía y luego chupó uno metiéndoselo a la boca, mientras su lengua trabajaba en círculos. El joven enterró sus delgados dedos en las hebras negras y plateadas para tirar con algo de desesperación.

—Más Levi, por favor… -su voz temblaba, mientras se entrecortaba por la respiración acelerada.

El hombre se tomó su tiempo alternando entre un testículo y el otro, mientras la erección le rozaba la nariz y la frente. Eren apretaba los dedos de sus pies, mordiéndose los labios para no sonar tan escandaloso, pero es que era grandioso. Luego Levi apretó por detrás de sus rodillas para levantar un poco su cadera y enterró su cara entre sus pomposas nalgas para hacerse con el exquisito y apretado agujero, lamiendo una y otra vez y embistiéndolo suavemente con su lengua.

—Aaaah, taaan buenoooo… -Eren parecía un gato en celo, su voz parecía uno.

Una vez bien lubricado, Levi mojó su dedo índice y mientras acariciaba firmemente tomó el falo de Eren y lo engulló de un solo movimiento hasta casi la base, su dedo se deslizó hasta la segunda falange y Eren chilló enardecido. Era incómodo y levemente doloroso, pero joder, se la estaba mamando como un profesional y eso le hacía olvidar absolutamente todo.

La incipiente barba de Levi le raspó suavemente en la piel y eso era completamente erótico. Su poder de succión era increíble, podía sentir como se deslizaba suave y profundo hasta la campanilla de Levi, y cada vez que se incrustaba tan profundo sentía deliciosas corrientes eléctricas lamerle todo el cuerpo. El dedo del hombre entraba y salía a gusto, dejó un segundo la felación para aprovechar toda esa saliva y mojar aún más esa rosada y tentadora entrada. Luego volvió a ponerlo en su boca para meter el segundo dedo, costó un poco pero no fue complicado. Comenzó a revolver con algo de fuerza.

— ¡Aaah, des-despacio! –dijo el joven resoplando.

—Aguanta un poco, mocoso, en unos minutos te haré venir sin siquiera tocarte adelante, ya verás.

Siguió escarbando hasta que finalmente luego de mucho buscar lo encontró, esa prominencia suave y abultada. Y Con mucha precisión y seguridad comenzó a estimularla.

— ¡Aaah, aaah, AAAAH! –Eren se arqueaba y se tensaba, mientras sus manos apretaban a más no poder la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza. Su cuello estaba tenso, lleno de venas prominentes, su cara roja, cargada de gotas de auténtico placer y esfuerzo. Empujó las caderas involuntariamente buscando más fricción y Levi sonrió victorioso.

Eren nunca había experimentado nada ni levemente parecido. Ese hombre era magia pura. Cada vez que tocaba su próstata, le arrancaba rugidos de auténtico gozo. Levi sacó sus dedos y lo dejó babeando, convulsionando de gusto, para manotear algunas cosas del cajón de su mesa de luz.

—Tranquilo, cachorro, recién empezamos.

Abrió un pomo de lubricante y embardunó su mano, luego volvió a meter sus dedos sin advertencia alguna. A Eren le dolió apenas unos segundos y luego nuevamente comenzó a gemir mientras el otro atendía su agujero con auténtica experiencia. Joder, que ese pendejo era el placer hecho carne. No podía ser más erótico de lo que ya era. Levi tendría un orgasmo visual.

Empujó sus dedos muy profundo, arqueándolos por dentro y Eren gruñó de nuevo empujando sus caderas sin miramientos. ¿Por qué se había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo si esto era asombrosamente genial? El hombre empujó un tercer dedo y a pesar de que estaba bastante apretado pudo entrar sin mayor resistencia. Eren se sentía tan invadido, pero a la vez era increíblemente rico. Se relamió mientras apretaba sus pezones, echando la cabeza atrás, completamente entregado.

Levi continuó empujando, apretando y brindándole descarga tras descarga de deleite puro, su erección pulsaba enardecida, quiso tocarse pero el hombre se lo impidió, doblegándolo con más movimientos frenéticos en su entrada ahora bastante dilatada. Eren chilló enardecido y al fin, en pocos segundos se vino copiosamente manchando buena parte de su estómago bajo.

—Aaaah, aahh… ¡Joder! Aaaahhh… increíble… -decía completamente ido, con el cuerpo temblando y cubierto de sudor.

Levi retiró sus dedos suavemente, viendo como la entrada estaba hinchada, roja y pulsando como si respirara por sí misma. No pudo resistirse y lamió a gusto mientras enterraba su lengua en ella. Eren jadeaba y continuaba gimiendo, obnubilado por el intenso placer. Se deleitó cuantiosos minutos, y al fin lo dejó para sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

—Sácate la ropa y gírate –le ordenó el hombre y con sus fuerzas reducidas el joven obedeció. Levantó sus caderas fácilmente con uno de sus brazos, al veterano le sobraban músculos. Tomó otro pomo de aceite y sentándose en el trasero de Eren, aprovechando la posición para restregar su masculinidad enhiesta, mojó sus palmas para empezar un lento, suave y suculento masaje.

La piel del joven, tensa, dorada, perfecta, se crispaba y se erizaba ante sus toques expertos.

—Aaaah, Levi, eres maravilloso –soltó completamente derrotado.

—Y tú que te resistías… y aún no has sentido lo mejor.

—No me dejes en silla de ruedas, por favor.

—Pendejo… no tienes idea lo mucho que vas a gozar, ya verás.

Luego de una larga y sabrosa media hora de caricias y masajes, Eren estaba tiritando de gusto nuevamente. Levi se arrodilló y puso lubricante en el hermoso agujero rosado y suave. Nuevamente se tomó su tiempo para dilatarlo apropiadamente.

Sus maravillosos dedos le brindaron otro nivel de placer completamente diferente, desde ese ángulo se sentía más intenso. Al fin Levi se sacó su bóxer y relamiéndose de antemano se colocó lubricante para luego ponerse el preservativo.

— ¿Estás listo? –dijo masajeando las preciosas nalgas a su gusto.

—De a-acuerdo –titubeó un poco el joven algo temeroso.

—Sólo inspira y relájate, iré despacio.

—Bi-bien…

Levi refregó su hombría con tranquilidad y embistió suave, la cabeza de su entrepierna se abrió paso con relativa facilidad, gracias a todo el trabajo previo. Eren se crispó un poco, porque comenzó un leve ardor que comenzó a extenderse.

—Respira, mmm, vamos, mocoso… puedes hacerlo… mmm… relaja, estás muy apretado.

—E-eso in-intento, no… argh, no es fácil… ¡Ey!

Levi se enterró algunos centímetros y se quedó muy quieto para que esa abertura se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

—Res-respira, joder, aaah…

—Du-duele… -Eren no pudo evitar que la vista se le nublara un poco.

Levi retrocedió y volvió a enterrarse, lo más delicadamente posible que le permitía la calentura, Eren respiraba profundo e intentaba relajarse, pero estaba poniéndose nervioso. ¿Cuán grande la tenía Levi? No tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir como se incrustaba hasta la mitad, y le arrancó un doloroso alarido.

— ¡Mierda, arde, joder!

—Ssshh, tranquilo –Levi se agachó para besar su espalda sutilmente, acariciar los costados de su cadera y distraerlo un poco del reciente dolor. Poco a poco logró tranquilizarlo. Se agachó un poco para tomar su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo deliciosamente. Dejo de empujar y se concentró en brindarle gozo con sus dedos resbaladizos y experimentados. Pronto lo tuvo jadeando a gusto, entonces comenzó a empujar de nuevo, bombeando lo más suave posible mientras no dejaba de estimularlo.

—Mmm… aaah… -pronto la aflicción comenzó a transformarse en deleite auténtico.

Eren ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Levi comenzaba a embestirlo con más ganas. Su entrada ya lo recibía a gusto y sin tantos problemas.

—Mmm, aaah, ¿lo sientes, Eren? Lo tienes adentro por completo.

—Ah, ah, ¿ver-verdad? –Se giró un poco, las gotas de transpiración adornando su rostro y miró por encima de su hombro.

—Siiii, se siente fantástico, eres tan caliente por dentro, tan deliciosamente apretado… aaah…

La ronca y gutural voz de Levi era casi como si le hiciera el amor a sus oídos. Podía sentir como lo llenaba hasta lo más profundo y más tiempo pasaba más se entregaba a ese nuevo placer. Hundió el rostro en la almohada y se dejó arrastrar, la sensación de ser uno con Levi era maravillosa. El hombre lo tomó de las caderas e hizo el torso un poco hacia atrás para empujarse más adentro, aunque de vez en cuando lo oía contener la respiración ya era imposible parar.

Lo llenó una y otra vez. Sintiendo como sus entrañas lo engullían golosas, lo succionaban tentadoramente más y más. Pronto eran un lío de jadeos y gemidos, mezclados, Levi embestía con ganas ese dulce cuerpo joven e incitante. Eren apretaba las sábanas y mordía la almohada con fuerza, poniéndolo los ojos en blanco, sintiendo como se tensaba su vientre, sintiéndose completamente lleno a más no poder, anhelando más y más hasta alcanzar la cúspide del clímax.

— ¡Leviii, me vengooo, aaaah, me vennnn… aaaaah!

Acabó manchando las sábanas, entre sofocos y estertores de todo tipo.

— ¡Joder, pendejo precoz, mmm! –Con esfuerzo detuvo las embestidas, mientras la entrada de Eren pulsaba y lo apretaba intermitentemente arrancándole jadeos intensos-. Ven, ayúdame.

Levi salió de ese agujero seductor y se sacó el preservativo mientras le daba hondas bombeadas a su erección. Eren se giró casi sin fuerzas, pero queriendo compartir un poco del arrollador placer recibido. Lo tomó con una mano y lo deslizó en su boca succionando con fuerza.

— ¡Aaah, joder, despacio!

—Levi, dame tu leche por favor, la beberé toda, la deseo…

Como resistirse a esos ojos suplicantes y lascivos. El hombre ni siquiera lo dudó, lo tomó con rudeza del cabello y se empujó en la deliciosa boca, sacándole lágrimas de sofocación al joven y al fin se vino con un corto grito, casi victorioso.

—0—

Eren estaba arropado en el sofá, algo somnoliento y cansado aún.

—Toma, tu preferido de mango –dijo Levi acercándole una lata de jugo fresca. Eren sonrió destruido y aceptó la oferta-. ¿Cómo estás? –le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

—No tan mal… no creo que necesite una silla de ruedas… con muletas me arreglaré.

—Ja, ja, ja, que dramático. Por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti, espera aquí.

Eren se quedó esperando, pero todos los dolores se le pasaron cuando trajo la enorme caja con todos los ellos oficiales.

— ¡La Play Station 4 Pro! –gritó emocionado-. ¿Ya la habías comprado?

—Ya la había reservado en la pre venta. Oye, amo los video juegos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que si no lo hacíamos anoche no me la hubieras dado? Viejo libidinoso.

— ¿Qué? Quería usarla, te la hubiera dado de todas maneras.

— ¿Todo fue en vano?

—Pendejo de mierda, ¿tan mal estuvo?

Eren se rió coqueto.

—No para nada, te hubiera entregado mi culo de todas maneras, con máquina o sin ella. Sabes que me gustas, Levi, viejo pervertido-. Eren se acurrucó en su pecho. El hombre peinó su cabello con sus dedos y luego le dio un sentido beso.

—Eres un consentido… Pero te diré que lo de anoche apenas alcanza a cubrir la primera cuota.

— ¿Cuántas son?

—Doce… -Levi sonrió malévolamente.

— ¿Tan pocas? Ja, ja, ja. Deja que me recupere, y luego veremos cuanto aguantas, viejo.

Se besaron un largo rato, y luego se pusieron a conectar todo.

A Eren ya no le importaba que le dijeran que tenía un Sugar Daddy, porque el azúcar del suyo era de lo más ardiente, y eso era mejor que cualquier regalo.

.

By Luna de Acero… escondida bajo la alfombra…


End file.
